A Beautiful Woman Approaches
by humanoidfemale
Summary: You hate your life, but a Talon hacker makes it a bit better. A Sombra x Reader fic because I'm gay and like Overwatch. Also Moira is in it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is a continuation of The White of His Hair, but can be read as a stand-alone fic._**

You entered the drop-ship, eyes sparkling behind your new pair of silver aviator sunglasses. The mission was as successful as it could've been considering the circumstances, but you got what they wanted. Now, it was Talon's turn to pay up.

Entering HQ, a familiar man in a white mask was waiting for you. He held out his had expectantly.

"Oh, you want this?" You held up the flash drive. "Too bad, you're not getting it until I get was I was promised," opening the palm of your hand, you let the drive sink into it. Smiling, you flexed your hand making sure it settled in well. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a 'nap'." Walking away from Reaper, you drank more of the water from your borrowed canister before tossing it over your shoulder. Just as you expected, he was close behind you and caught it.

Walking into Talon's lab, with Reaper in tow, you yawned and gave a small wave to the Irish woman. "Mom," you greeted making your way to your pod.

Moira gave you a scowl. "The mission?" She asked coldly. Reaper walked over to the woman and began to whisper something to her.

You just held up you hand to her, letting the flash drive peak through the surface of your palm before letting it sink back under your skin. Stepping into your pod with a click, the door slid closed and it immediately began filling with a mixture of water and morphogenic enzymes the geneticist created. Finally, you could relax. Your body slowly lost shape and became more viscous, making sure to keep the flash drive towards the center of your now semi-liquid form. The last thing you need is for all your hard work to go to waste.

A shapeshifter. That's what they created you to be. You were the product of some genetically modified cadaver cells, programmed with the ability to shift form and molecular structure at will. You hated it. It was useful to be able to change form. Not useful for you though, useful for them.

Ever since you woke up in Talon's lab, they never treated you like a person. Maybe you weren't, but that wasn't for them to decide. To them, you were just a successful experiment that could now be used as a tool and exploited for their gains. You didn't know what they wanted. You didn't care. You just wanted out. _"Comply and we'll grant you freedom,"_ Moira had said. That was almost a year ago now. From the Shimada Estate to Overwatch: how many places had you infiltrated? Seven? Eight? This was the last one they promised, but _somehow_ you didn't believe them.

You don't sleep, you can't sleep. You don't need sleep. That and your genetic makeup made you too valuable to let go. So, you just rest in your pod, thinking for hours on end. Dreaming of freedom… And a certain Talon hacker.


	2. Chapter 2

With a low hum, the mixture in your tube began to filter towards the bottom. That was your cue. You began to form a humanoid shape, first the head then the shoulders, working your way down until you stepped out looking exactly like you did when you stepped in. "See you later," you nodded to Moira.

"You've got one more treatment after this. Be punctual." She said, not looking up from her tablet.

You nodded again and walked out of the lab only to crash into Reaper's chest. You stumbled back and looked into his mask.

He held out his hand, "The flash drive?"

"Right."

You let the drive seep up from your hand, placing it into his.

"So, can I lea—" you began before being interrupted.

"Just fill out your report and I'll talk to the higher-ups."

"Yeah. Great," You walked away frowning. He wouldn't be talking to the higher-ups.

With a grunt you flopped down on your bed and let out a sigh. Placing your face in your pillow and lazily pulling the covers over your back, you sighed again. After a few minuets of laying there, you felt a hand on your shoulder, "Feeling ok?"

You recognized the voice instantly and let a soft smile creep onto your lips. "Now that you're here," you say rolling onto your side. You looked up at the woman who has had your heart for the past few months and winked.

The woman in purple sat down beside you and leaned down to plant a kiss on your cheek. "I'm glad."

There were many things you needed to learn when you were created to be a Talon agent, one of which was hacking. Who better to teach you than the infamous Sombra herself? Nobody, that's who. Her hacking skills were a huge asset to Talon and she made sure of it. Teaching you how to infiltrate via computer was extremely simple considering how much experience she had and how eager (at least at that point) you were to learn. What was originally a teacher-student dynamic, quickly became more romantic nature. Tutoring quickly turned into flirting which then turned into a relationship. Considering part of your job description was to get information my any means necessary, those means usually included seduction. Sombra, or Olivia as she let you call her in private, understood this and was quite eager to hear of those exploits. In the end, you both knew how to get what you want, and that's how you both fell in love.

She booped your nose and snickered, "So, how did it go with the big boy himself? Is he any good?" She nudged your arm, "He probably has plenty of experience."

You chuckled and sat up to face her. "Sadly, it never got past the first date. But I will admit, I'm still curious."

You both laughed and spent the next few hours cuddling and talking about the most unimportant things. Sometimes you both would just silently look at each other and use your lips to peck each other's noses. It was nice to relax with Sombra again, that is until you received a notification to meet with the inner council.

Sombra caressed your face and pulled you into a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and she smelled like honeysuckle. She pulled away, much to your displeasure, and smiled. "Good luck, I'll see you when you get out." She placed another kiss on your forehead.

Leaving to go be told you can't quit Talon was not your first choice, but maybe they would surprise you.

"See you soon, Olivia."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hahahahah I graduated college so have a short chapter three

Walking into the boardroom, you look over all the faces seated around the U-shaped table. Mom, Reaper, Maximillian, and Doomfist just to name a few. To your dismay, nobody saved you a seat. Moira gestured toward the end of the table letting you know that you would be standing in the center.

"Wow," you start, "this is the most attention I've gotten since I was born."

Moira frowns at you. You give an empty smile.

"So, we have been discussing what you have done for Talon, the pros and cons of your departure, and how we should handle you since you are considered property of Talon." Moira smiles.

"Under the condition that you still work for us, you are free to go" Maximillian says.

Moira lightly presses her hands together, "Well, after your last treatment."

"Thank you for all your service to Talon, if need be we will contact you if your services are wanted." Doomfist calmly rises from his chair and it is clear to everyone this meeting is adjourned.

* * *

You slowly walk back into your room in disbelief. There's no way that they were just going to let you go be independent. Are you dreaming? Probably. To make sure you smack yourself across the face. You are not. In fact, your disbelief turns into skepticism. It was that easy? It couldn't be. This was way too easy.

You sit down on the bed you rarely use and sigh. Perhaps you should just be happy that they're letting you go. "Why would they just—"

"—Because you deserve it," a cloaked Sombra whispers in your ear. She flickers in and drapes herself over your shoulders. "You've done so much, they better give you what you want."

"I—"

Before you can finish Sombra gently pushes you down on the bed, places herself over you, and begins to kiss you.

Welp. She is the love of your life.

You return the kiss with a bit more pressure and passion than Sombra, letting the situation escalate to where you both wanted it to be.

* * *

After an hour of some kinky sex that the author didn't feel like writing, you and Sombra lay in bed and cuddle, fingers intertwined. You sick fucks can fill in the blanks.

"I wasn't really prepared for Talon to give me my space. What am I supposed to do? Where do I go? Fuck." You bite your lip.

"Just live with me or something," she says, gently stroking your thumb with hers.

After a pause you smile, "I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Your freedom promised as the result of being an annoying pest is something you didn't expect to happen. You supposed that maybe even Talon had the ability to concede. Maybe. A quick peck on Olivia's cheek and a hair ruffle from her was all you needed to forget the doubt in your mind that Talon would go back on their word.

What would be the last time strolling into Moira's lab, you gave her a big smile. "Ready to be rid of me, momma?" You asked jokingly.

Moira frowned and gestured to your treatment pod. "Yes."

As you step in, you take a deep breath through your nose. Holy fuck it smells weird. Like, the pod always smelled a little odd, but this was way off. Turning around you start "Hey, Moir-" but the door is already closed shut and some clear liquid is making its way in. "Uhhhh..." is all you can say while the rancid smelling liquid begins to burn your feet. You bang on the door and curse yourself for ignoring the obvious narration hints thrown at your face by the author. You knew it was going to happen, but what story would that make?

You clasp your hands together and harden them to be sharp like diamond. Looking a chucking Moira in the eye, you swing at the plexiglass separating you from less-imminent destruction. The liquid now at your knees and the glass just as unbroken as before, you try and think for a way out. Looking above you see nothing that will help you. Looking towards your feet only reminded you of why you're trying to escape. With no other options, you keep banging and the plexiglass until a small crack starts to form. Now that it's at your hips, you decide a small crack is as good as any and thin and stretch you unaffected tissue through the crack as best you can. RIP your legs.

With a look of utter delight on her face, Moira calmly watches as you re-form into a human half your original size. "Well, growing those cells back is going to be a hassle, hm?" She calmly presses her comm, "Its escaped, good luck finding it."

Now the equivalent size of a first-grader, you look at her in disbelief. "You're not going to stop me?"

"And stifle an opportunity to further my research? You are dull." She waved her hand dismissively, pulling the security camera system onto her screen. "Have fun, child."

You shrug, throw the double bird at her, and run your ass as fast as your little legs can carry you.

* * *

Something that resembles a key-smash runs through your mind. How the hell are you supposed to get out of here? You're the size of a child for Jeff's sake! As infantry crowd the halls you spot a very convenient air vent. Turning into a more gelatinous form, you make your way through the grate and slop your way towards your quarters. That's the first place they would guard, so you knew that you would have to be sneaky.

As the author would have it, these vents connected every room in the Talon HQ. It would have been super convenient; if only talon had not set up sensors throughout them. Your journey took way longer than intended, having to spread your cells so thin to replicate the metal of the vent walls. Keeping your movements to be in line with the natural expansion and retraction of the metal was quite the task, but you made it.

There was no presence inside your room from what you could see, so you slowly made your way down the wall from the grate, camouflaging yourself as you went to collect your essentials. Your essentials, though, consisted of only two things: a locket and a flash drive. These were easily obtained out of your mattress and quickly stored in the center of your gelatinous form.

"So you're escaping then," a familiar voice rang from your bed.

You sighed and made a toddler of yourself, "as if Talon gave me a choice, babe."

Olivia decloaked herself. She was sitting cross-legged on your bed, looking you up and down. "You've gotten a bit young, haven't you?"

"You probably know what happened by now, so I won't bother explaining. You gonna rat me out?" You asked.

She smiled, "Just like Moira, I have something to gain from you escaping too." She reached her and out and ruffled your hair.

"Love and something else, I get it."

Olivia smiled again and pulled up her hacking screen. She pressed a few buttons and flourished her hands before winking. "You don't have a lot of time. Get going through the grates, Mí Corazón."

You smiled and nodded, "Until we meet again, My Love."

* * *

Making your way outside swiftly and quietly was quite easy. You sighed and made your way into the outlying woods. You sat and concentrated, letting yourself focus on the 'flash drive' you supplied to the Talon intelligence department. "Really?" You chuckled. Of course, they would leave it lying on a desk. About 2 minuets later, the drive crawled its way next to you.

As much as you wanted to feel clever, they probably noticed it was a fake as soon as they got it. You inspected it and shrugged, letting it reform with your body. Standing up, you made your way swiftly to the outskirts of the woods. Now with the appearance of a child, you rubbed your eyes and held back tears. Things were going to be hard, be hiding from Talon was your top priority. You stood and let the locket seep into your hand. You whispered, "have fun watching me, babe," and dropped it on the ground.

Smashing it underfoot, you ran off.


End file.
